The field of the invention is valves, and the invention relates more particularly to low-cost water valves for turning on or off the flow of liquid from a water or other liquid container.
The most commonly used low-pressure water valve is a spring-loaded valve which must be manually held in a depressed position to open the valve for the flow of water. In some applications, it is beneficial to provide a valve which will remain open without having to be continually manually depressed. Most valves include an O-ring or other sealing means which both increases the cost of manufacturing and assembling the valve and also provides an area of potential leakage when the O-ring or other sealing member deteriorates.